sacredseasons2fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Drewcapu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frank (Marakesh) (Talk) 20:44, March 9, 2010 Thank you. I like to thank you for all the work you are doing to build this wiki. Don't hesitate to ask me if you have questions. Frank (Marakesh) 12:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Other Stores Thanks for the feedback and opinion. I'd love to add a "Grisella's Store" category to the items but I can't seem to be able to add a second store to any item descriptio,n thus I'm unable to create one table. If it's possible; could you tell me how to do it? I had no idea how to name some of the stores, so if you have any ideas feel free to change anything or just give me a name suggestion and I'll do the rest. I think the items will have the same stats/prices eventually, so hopefuly we won't have to create different articles for them, but I agree - the XP Chant data is incorrect at the moment in the Grisella's Store table (ot the World Store table ;)) I was planning to add the store tables to the area articles, to replace the simple lists there are now, but I wanted to properly name all the stores and create articles for them first. Sovq 18:29, June 10, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU the official split of class pages has occured, don;t know if you were involved with process of not :S...but anyway...thanks soo much...i can now actually use my templates and stuff... xD Aquadrizzt 23:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Um... So now that theyve released shamans, but we only have the concept for 2 of them...what should we do? Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 13:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think anything really needs to be done about it. Derek mentioned long ago that they wouldn't have any more after those first two shamans were previewed. At this point, most of the info on classes that people need to see are found on the Compare Classes page (Attributes and Growths page has outdated info) as well as the Skills page. To be honest, I'm not a big fan of using the images as anything more than what they are, previews. You can't edit them for when info changes (especially for skills). As you can probably tell, I haven't done much editing in a long while :) I'm still kinda waiting for mara's new set of templates to come out (or maybe I just want to focus more on playing :)) Drewcapu 20:05, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :: IMO: while yes, the information is available on different pages, I don't think we should leave it in current state (I guess we could wait for Mara's templates, but may I point out, that we having been waiting for those templates for about a month and a half). I personally have not so fond memories of searching and searching for up to date class info. Aquadrizzt (talk) - ( ) 20:56, July 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Used By (Weapon Template) Sorry, my bad. I thought it would be better to show the info exactly as it is shown in the game, but I talked with Frank and it turns out it's easier to find your class if the classes are sorted in alphabetical order. Working on fixing it now. Apologies, PsychoFade 18:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : Haha, probably a good way to get tired (took about 45 minutes or so, and I had to it 2-3 times). I don't really care about the counter though. It's what you contribute, not how much you contribute. ;) : PsychoFade 20:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC)